Dragons and a Star Warrior
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: (K, I know that the Wings of Fire series is a Scholastic book but some scenes in there are actually pretty graphic so to be safe, I'm putting the rating to T) Kirby was going to stop the Sun and Moon from fighting and bring peace back to Dreamland. However, after being betrayed by Marx, he was sent through space and ended up on a peculiar planet with a ton of dragons.
1. Chapter 1 Alternate

**(Alright, I'm sorry everyone but I am just too impatient. As soon as I get a single review telling me which path I should take, I just took it because I really wanted to work on this story. Thank you Matthew gemm for reviewing as I was getting slightly anxious. Anyways, new chapter will be up soon and I will see you next time)**

A wish. Limited only by your imagination, wishes can be a blessing or a devastation never known before. Of course, that is why wishes are wishes. They can't magically come true without any effort. But what if they could? A comet known as Galactic Nova will grant any wish once summoned. However, the comet can only be summoned once all of the fountains on the planets surrounding planet Popstar are harnessed. It is a difficult task but that is the price to pay for a wish granted. And a small, pink puffball known as Kirby is willing to pay that price to stop the sun and moon from fighting each other.

It had been a long journey, as to be expected from traveling between planets. Finally though, as the final fountains energy was harnessed, Kirby hopped on his Warpstar for what would seem like the last time on this adventure heading straight for an empty pocket of space to summon Nova. After arriving, Kirby hopped off his Warpstar and the rest of the fountains energies emerged alongside it, taking the shape of other warpstars of different colors. The stars spun in a circle in front of Kirby, going faster and faster and then they eventually collided, the stars disappearing to show the large, golden form of Galactic Nova suddenly appear before the pink warrior. Its body was littered with trinkets and debris while its entire shape is akin to a pocket watch. Nova opened its eyes and looked down at Kirby.

"READY. -" It stated.

"I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH... -"

Before Kirby could even react, a familiar puffball wearing a jesters hat kicked Kirby away from Nova and began to speak.

"Well, I want to control Popstar!" The voice shouted out, belonging to none other than Marx, the one who sent Kirby on this mission in the first place.

"OK. - 3... 2... 1... GO! -" Nova said before closing its eyes, only to reopen them with a bright light shining from them. When the light faded, it showed Nova using its thrusters in its back to fly towards Popstar, leaving Kirby and Marx behind.

"I did it! It all went according to plan!" Marx exclaimed in glee.

"I got the sun and moon to fight. I got you to go into space..." He listed and while he spoke, his body underwent a transformation covered by a blanket of blinding light. After the changes were complete, the light died to reveal a monster.

Marx gained golden bat-like wings that had hexagonal, multicolored scales under them. On the golden rim of his wings was a red heart and two claws jutting out from each wing. His eyes appeared larger with the pupils slightly facing away from each other. His mouth gained fangs and was stuck in an open-mouthed grin. In short, he looked like an insane bat creature.

"It was all according to my perfect little plan!" He finished while glancing at Kirby's helpless floating form drift slowly into space. Marx then shot away from Kirby with one flap of his wings.

"So Popstar is now mine! All mine! Now I can cause all the mischief I want! Haha! See you later!" He exclaimed before laughing, his laughs fading into the distance while Kirby struggled to move in the weightless space. He tried to move a little bit more before tiring and shutting his eyes, thinking it was over.

But then all of the fountains energies, including his own Warpstar, appeared spinning around Kirby before shooting into him. A rainbow of colors flashed and Kirby opened his eyes to see himself piloting a Starship. Its sleek white figure was giving an impression of speed and the ends of the ship looked similar to feathered wings. The small ships look was completed by yellow star emblems on its sides and bow.

Kirby started the machine up aiming for Nova, who was now almost at Popstar before being attacked by both the sun and moon. Kirby zoomed towards Nova on his Starship before being shot down by an intense energy laser. He almost fell out of his seat but was grasping the Starship hard with both of his stubs. Marx teleported near Kirby and his smoking Starship before laughing at the sight.

"Where do you think you're going? Sorry Kirby but Popstar is mine now! Ha ha ha, ho ho ho!" Marx chuckled.

Kirby climbed into his seat while the Starship continued flying further and further away from Nova and Popstar. He tried messing with the controls but nothing worked. Turning to check the damage, the ship had a hole in its right side, smoke pouring out of it. Kirby brought his stubs down in the controls before letting out a cry as he shot out of sight from Popstar.

Later...

Kirby awoke to see he was still in space and sighed sadly. He shook his head and while doing that, the Starship started glittering. Looking down in surprise, Kirby saw the Starship eject all of the fountain energies before shifting back into his normal Warpstar. He saw the energies fly away into the endless space behind him before disappearing. Making a worried sound, Kirby surveyed his surroundings. He saw stars, some planets, more stars, a planet that was getting closer and closer, more sta-

Kirby let out a panicked "Poyo!" before holding on tight to his Warpstar as he felt the planets gravitational pull get stronger and stronger. Soon, his Warpstar gained so much speed, it started glowing white. Increasing his grip, Kirby let out a cry of distress as he broke the planets atmosphere. Kirby poked one eye open to see clouds approaching fast. Immediately, he tried pulling up but to no avail. Breaking past the clouds, Kirby tried to pull up more desperately as he saw an ocean below him. Getting closer and closer to the water, his Warpstar began to angle up slightly. Pulling as hard as he could, the white projectile pulled up just above the waves and the air resistance started to slow it down.

Kirby let out a sigh of relief as the ocean left his view and land came in to replace it. Kirby realized that it was day on this planet and so he began to survey his surroundings. To his right was a shoreline and to his left was an archipelago. After noticing these details, he passed over land and the ocean began to get farther away behind him. By now, he was flying at a more manageable speed and his Warpstar stopped glowing. Taking a look in front of him, Kirby saw a structure of some sort that resembled a castle and there was an open space that looked like an arena. Surrounding that place was some tall stone pillars with some thin line stretching across each pillar. Focusing on the arena again, Kirby saw there was stands surrounding it and they were packed with... dragons? Yes, the stands were filled with red, orange, white, pale yellow and some brown dragons, all of them clamoring at something in the arena.

Noticing he was passing the arena, Kirby steered himself so that he circled around the arena. Inside it was two dragons and they seemed to be fighting each other. One was a pale yellow dragon that had a tail akin to a scorpion's. The other was a copper red with gold veins along her wings, which were pretty sizable. Kirby noticed the red and orange dragons had larger wings than most of the others. He also noted that the pale yellow and white ones were the dragons with scorpion tails and the brown ones were just plain bulky looking.

While the two were fighting, Kirby was focusing completely on them and gasped when the yellow one flung himself at the red one and stayed there. Kirby thought that the red one might lose but then something surprising happened. The yellow dragon started to smoke and then the two parted, showing the yellow one's melted body and the mostly unharmed body of the red one.

Staring in shock at the gruesome death of the yellow dragon, Kirby wasn't paying attention and his Warpstar smacked against one of the stone pillars and he started losing control and altitude. Trying to bring back control was useless as the Warpstar was plummeting too quickly. And it was plummeting right into the arena beside the two dragons, one a corpse.

Bracing himself, Kirby hit the arena floor hard, which was covered in sand, and his Warpstar collapsed, leaving him to roll harshly across the arena before coming to a stop in the sand. The crowd was murmuring softly from the kill the red dragon had done but now it seemed completely silent. That wasn't for long as murmurs rose again from the stands and the red dragon just stared at Kirby's body while someone was barking orders above him somewhere. Kirby slowly opened his eyes and blinked, the sun attacking them but he quickly recovered. Jumping to his feet, Kirby looked around and saw so many eyes looking at him, even the red one's eyes were staring at him. Then, from above, two stocky looking red dragons flew down beside Kirby and they approached him cautiously but swiftly with restraints in their claws.

Alarmed, Kirby let out a surprised "Poyo!" before running away from, what seemed to be, guards. Since they appeared to be in armor, they were clearly soldiers of war and they wanted him chained up for some reason, that much Kirby could deduce while running from the dragons. He managed to get halfway across the arena until he got caught by one of the guards. The other came up beside them and they put a metal band that looked like it could fit around the arm of a dragon around his feet and they got stuck together. Kirby panicked and waved his stubs around, trying to fight back but since he couldn't move his feet and there was nothing to suck up nearby, he got whisked away by the guards into the sky.

The arena was bustling with whispers and no one knew exactly what happened but they all hushed when the dragon shouting orders from before spoke up to the crowd.

"Everyone, settle down. My, how thrilling. Such a bizarre creature, wouldn't you agree? Aside from that disruption, it appears my champion has won, although very un-thrillingly. But don't worry for we have a special treat tomorrow, something we've never seen before! Hopefully this time, someone will at least try to amuse me, unlike some dragons." The dragon spat. She was frowning at the yellow corpse and the red dragon in the arena while saying the last sentence.

Bringing her attention back to the audience, the dragon waved a talon while saying "Dismissed."

Turning around, she left the area with a sweep of her tail, leaving the red dragon in the arena to fly away while everyone else in the stands filed out until the place was empty. The corpse was eventually taken care of shortly after.

 **(Check the author's note at the top of the page. See you next chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(So, we are following the 'arena' storyline and hopefully that is okay for any readers who thought of the other path but chose not to say so. Anyways, enjoy!)**

Kirby jolted awake inside of a large room outlined with gold in elegant patterns. Looking around, the place seemed similar to a throne room like the one Kirby would find in Dedede's castle. However, his observing was cut short as he tried to get up but stumbled back onto his face.

Rolling over so that he was lying on his back, Kirby examined his feet and the metal band binding them together. Leaning forward to try and get rid of it, Kirby tried opening it but it was welded shut. He then tried to slide it off but it was too tight. Sighing, Kirby found that he wouldn't be able to escape from the metal's grasp. He also noted that it was uncomfortably tight on his feet and that was probably the reason why he couldn't slide it off either.

The sound of footsteps caused Kirby to look where it was coming from and it was from the commanding dragon back in the arena. She was wearing a golden chest plate studded with rubies that brought out her own orange scales. Several areas of her body had rubies embedded into the scales and her face was that of unsettling curiosity. She stood before Kirby imposingly and he stared back at her, waiting to see what she would do. She then spoke in a calm tone that made Kirby shudder for just a second.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. Aren't you a curious creature? I wonder where you came from?" She said inquisitively.

"That doesn't matter though. Can you understand me? I'm Queen Scarlet of the Skywings and it seems you have caused quite a stir at the match earlier today. What's your name?" She inquired while leaning her head closer to Kirby.

Kirby couldn't really tell what the true intentions of this 'Queen Scarlet' was but he decided he should just go along with her. Who knows? Maybe she'll be his first new friend on this planet.

"Kaarby!" Kirby let out while putting on a smile.

Queen Scarlet paused, thinking for a moment before putting on a pleased expression.

"Kirby it is then. I can't wait to see you in the arena. Having such an exotic creature in there will be perfect for my hatching day. Much too thrilling of an event to pawn you off to Burn like that Sandwing dragonet."

Tilting his head in response to Scarlet, he wondered what she meant by 'Sandwing dragonet'. He also wondered who this 'Burn' person is, or rather, dragon is. Nevertheless, Kirby remembered she talked about an arena and he silently questioned why he was getting put in one but discarded that train of thought once his stomach rumbled. Looking down at it in sadness, he lifted his gaze to Scarlet and made a sound, requesting for assistance. She looked down at him and then responded.

"You're hungry? Don't worry, you are going to receive your meal once you settle into your new home." Scarlet said with a smile.

Kirby grew delighted and expressed his gratitude through a series of poyos. However, he stopped when a dragon wearing armor entered the place he and Scarlet were in. She went up to Kirby and picked him up before leaving the room with an alarmed puffball in her clutches. Scarlet brought a satisfied expression onto her face before getting excited again about her upcoming hatching day.

Meanwhile...

Outside of the room they were in, Kirby discovered that they were inside of a palace. They didn't stay in for long though as the guard carrying him went outside after grabbing some wires of sorts and flew towards the tall pillars Kirby had crashed into from before. She then flew them up towards the tops of the pillars and Kirby wondered what was there. He soon found out that there was virtually nothing other than the stone platform itself. Kirby thought of reasons as to why he was brought up here but then the guard that was with him plopped him onto the platform and secured the wire around his body. She then attached the other end of the wire to another wire hanging off of a nearby pillar and once she did that, she left.

"Poyo?" Kirby questioned.

Realizing that she probably won't come back, Kirby surveyed his surroundings and found that most of the pillars had dragons on them. The dragons had wires around their wings and other places on their bodies sort of like himself and there a weird atmosphere surrounding this place. Kirby shivered as the atmosphere felt dreary and hopeless. Looking around, Kirby felt his faith in his and Scarlet's unborn friendship plummet as he realized that these dragons were prisoners.

Touching the wire that restrained his body, he realized that he too became a prisoner without even knowing it. Dropping his gaze to the stone below him, Kirby felt practically betrayed but he knew that he only felt that because he trusted Scarlet too much. It seems that Scarlet was bad all along and Kirby sighed at his misfortune. How could he end up in the clutches of someone bad the minute he arrived on this new planet?

With nothing to do, Kirby was about to resign to his fate, at least for now, until wing beats and some squealing reached him. Turning to face the noise, there was a different guard hovering there with a pig squealing in fright, struggling against the powerful grasp around it. The guard then unceremoniously dropped the pig onto the platform before saying: "Eat."

The dragon left after his instruction and Kirby turned to face the pig that had calmed down once the dragon left. In fact, the pig was almost looking at Kirby with a curious expression. Unfortunately for the pig, Kirby's appetite was bringing images of several meats into his mind and soon, Kirby started drooling at the pig. The pig realized too late that the pink creature he was stuck with was also a predator as Kirby inhaled and the pig was then sucked into the powerful vacuum with terrified squeals.

Swallowing with intense satisfaction that only comes after a good meal, Kirby let out a sigh and rubbed his belly. His brief moment of happiness was shot down quickly when he remembered where he was. In a weird sky prison.

Going back to what he was about to do before the food came, Kirby relaxed his body against the cool stone and closed his eyes before he drifted into unconsciousness. A little bubble formed on Kirby's face and it grew and shrank in rhythm to his breathing. Asleep, Kirby was oblivious to the concerned/disgusted face of a nearby white dragon that had witnessed him eating.

Later...

Awakening to the scent of food, Kirby groggily watched a different guard bring up another pig before leaving him alone again. Swallowing his dinner quickly, Kirby sat up and gazed upon the darkened sky. It seems that he was asleep for quite a while, judging by the three moons lighting the night with the support of thousands of twinkling stars. Taking a breath in, Kirby marveled the beautiful night on this planet and wistfully wondered how his home was doing.

Kirby darkened his gaze as he remembered Marx's betrayal. Now, not only does Popstar have clashing celestial bodies but it also has to deal with Nova and Marx. Will everything be okay without him? Deciding to favor more rest rather than following that train of thought, Kirby put his trust in the rest of Popstar's heroes and slumbered once again.

On Popstar...

It was day. Or maybe night? Was it both? The self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland couldn't tell as he frowned at the sky. Confusion etched its way onto his face as the Sun and Moon brawled with a mechanical foe. King Dedede couldn't tell where the giant being came from but before he was able to gather his troops and order them to do... something, a figure zoomed towards the ground near him and stopped itself with it's wide, bat-like wings. Grunting in surprise, Dedede covers his eyes as the force of the figure kicked up dust all around it.

Once the dust cleared, Dedede brandished his hammer and confronted the being before him.

"Hey! What gives you the right to do that to the king of Dreamland?"

With the dust gone, the figure's details were revealed. His red and blue jester hat reflected the moonlight. Then a second later, his iridescent, hexagonal scales shone in the sunlight. Then, while both sources of light were present in the sky above, his crazed pupils focused on Dedede, sending chills up the blue penguin's back. Steeling himself, Dedede asked again.

"Well?"

"I'm the one who controls Popstar now so you can drop your title Dedede. After all, Dreamland is part of Popstar."

"What the heck are you talking about? Who are you?" Dedede asked, flustered that this weirdo just told him he wasn't king anymore. (Even though he wasn't one in the first place)

"Like I said, I'm the new controller of Popstar, Marx! And if you think I'm wrong, well your fate is sealed because I already defeated the 'Hero of Dreamland' and now nothing can defend this planet!" Marx cackled.

"Shut your yap!"

Dedede ran towards Marx and leaped into the air, hammer over his head and ready to smash anything below it flat. Before Dedede could land, Marx warped out from under his attack and reappeared behind him. Turning around, Dedede gasped in surprise as an onslaught of arrows shot from Marx's wings. Bringing his arms up to defend himself, Dedede braced himself but was pushed away by the wall of oncoming arrows before any reached him. Landing on his back, Dedede grunted and checked what pushed him.

Standing beside him was the wielder of Galaxia, Meta Knight. His cape swished before resting against his round body and his yellow eyes tracked Dedede for any injuries before meeting the penguin's own. Nodding, Meta Knight turned and offered a hand. Taking it, Dedede nodded back and grabbed his hammer, resting it against his shoulders while Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia, the blade shimmering in the light. The pair both pointed their weapons at their laughing foe.

"You guys think you can win? How rich! I made a wish and if I need to beat down two more people, then that's what I'll do!"

 **(So, unforeseen circumstances happened and I was delayed, sorry)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Chappity Chapter 3, coming at ya! Ready? Here we go!)

Awakening, Kirby regained his senses and yawned as sunlight hit his face for the third time on this prison. Kirby tried to recall what had happened over the course of time.

When he had first woken, that day had more of those arena fights and there was one in particular that stood out a little. It was a brown dragon pitted against a white one and the match finished when the white dragon was melted by a venom or acid of some kind. Whilst the uncanny death was interesting and probably held more to it, Kirby quickly distracted himself when food came to him again.

The second day on his pillar, there was some sort of gathering in the arena rather than a bout and he saw another dragon die by falling to his death. Kirby wondered why he didn't fly. Then later, a mass of yellow dragons came to the castle nearby and soon, a party seemed to happen. When Kirby decided it was time to sleep that night, he fell asleep to a song that resonated throughout the prison. The song sounded somber in a way and Kirby drifted asleep before the song stopped and three dragons were dragged away from their pillars.

Now, it was the third day and Kirby waited for his routinely meals. All Kirby could do on his pillar in the meantime was think. His thoughts resonated in his mind louder than ever since he never had to be limited to only about three activities before. For a while, everything was same old, same old but after a match between two blue dragons, Kirby was surprised to see a guard come over to his pillar and release him from his binds only to grab him.

Yelping, Kirby struggled but it was a fruitless endeavor. The guard brought Kirby down to the arena below and plopped him down on the sands. Leaving him, the guard flew off while a yellow dragon across the arena from Kirby gained a confused expression. Kirby got up from the sands and spat out some grains that got in his mouth. He began to rub his eyes while a red dragon above the arena was announcing his name.

"Kirby, the creature of mystery! What is he and why did he crash into the arena three days ago? And Scorch of the Sandwings! Another soldier of Blaze, tsk tsk. It's both of these fighters first matches and..." The dragon dramatically droned.

Kirby was finally cleansed of the sand in his eyes and the announcer had finished his spiel when Kirby stopped. The audience among them had simply started whispering to each other and when the announcer shouted out a signal for the match to begin, Scorch took one slow step but then eventually, he started tearing after Kirby once he realized it was still a match.

Dodging a swipe, Kirby also realized he was in a match and so he started to focus on fighting. Scorch went in for another swipe and Kirby jumped above that and over Scorch. Landing behind him, Kirby barely dodged Scorch's tail, that attack surprising him greatly. Kirby scanned around the arena looking for something to swallow while Scorch turned around but there was nothing but sand. When Scorch turned around, he reared up slightly before letting loose flames from his throat.

Kirby sidestepped out of the flames path and he smiled when an idea came to his head. Kirby jumped away from Scorch and seeing this, Scorch shot another stream of flames at Kirby. Gaining a determined expression, Kirby faced the onslaught of flames and opened his mouth. The audience let out a confused murmur.

Kirby started to inhale and the fire charging towards him went down his throat. Spicy. Scorch stopped his attack and when that happened, Kirby finished inhaling and began to transform. Kirby's head caught on fire and the wild flames soon became confined when a gold headpiece was adorned upon Kirby's head. The center of the headpiece held a green and round gem that reflected the sunlight. Finished, Kirby spun around once and held a stub in the air, smiling.

"Poyo!"

Shock filled the arena but for Scorch, he started to assess the situation. Kirby turned to Scorch and he began his attack. Running towards Scorch, Kirby jumped in the air and twirled around, letting loose fire which spiraled around him. Scorch jumped away from the attack and let out flames of his own. Still falling from his attack, Kirby got hit by the flames and his ability popped out of him in the shape of a red star with a fire design engraved in it. Getting back up instantly, Kirby panically charged towards the star bouncing all over the arena while Scorch began chase.

Whilst the fight is dangerous and tense, this current scene may seem humorous to some.

Catching up to the red star, Kirby swallowed it quickly and transformed again, Scorch close behind him. Raising an arm, Scorch was about to slash Kirby when Kirby started to blow fire. Hitting his stomach, Scorch hissed and continued his attack. Since Scorch was hit, the slash turned into more of a bat and Kirby was smacked away. The flames stopped though so Scorch took that as a win.

Scorch was burned on his stomach and he started to raise his caution of Kirby. Kirby got up from the hit and he started running towards Scorch before turning into a living fireball. Scorch took notice of the new attack and was wondering when this pink creature's bag of tricks will end. Stepping aside, the fireball barely missed him and Kirby reemerged from the flames. Scorch thought quickly and grabbed Kirby so that he couldn't face him.

Kirby, in Scorch's clutches, started to spew fire out and Scorch was unharmed as Kirby was just shooting fire into empty air. Scorch smiled as he brought his poisonous tail up and when he was about to stab Kirby's back with it, Kirby suddenly caught ablaze, burning his claws.

Dropping Kirby, Scorch grunted in pain and Kirby responded with his charging fireball move. He hit Scorch on the snout and Scorch let a pained sound come out as his face hurt from the intense heat. Recoiling from the attack, Scorch was stunned and Kirby let his ability pop out before inhaling it again, this time keeping it in his mouth. Aiming at Scorch's head, Kirby spat the star and it appeared as a yellow star this time. It shot out with great speed and when it hit Scorch's head, the impact knocked Scorch onto his side, unconscious. The audience let out a cheer as the adrenaline caused by the match flowed through them.

Kirby smiled and he turned towards Scorch's body. He was still alive, just knocked out. After such an intense fight with him, Kirby began to feel hungry. Walking towards Scorch, Kirby opened his mouth. Just as he had done so in the past, Kirby began to inhale and his fallen enemy, several times larger than him, fell into the depths of Kirby's stomach. Suddenly, Kirby started to transform again.

Kirby donned a yellow hat with a pair of eyes just above the brim. On either side of the hat were white wings and the top of the hat held a sharp blade. The blade is gold and it's metal edge reflected the sunlight sharply. Finished, Kirby spun once and did his celebration.

The audience began clamoring with mixed reaction at Kirby eating a dragon, few with disgust and most still with excitement surprisingly. The red announcer dragon from before came back in and he started tending to the crowd. While he was talking, a black dragon was brought into the arena with Kirby.

"Well folks, it seems Kirby is more than what meets the eye. He shall stay in and fight another mystery, the rarest of all dragons, a real live Nightwing! Is he the dragonet from the prophecy? Can he take down the creature of mystery? Here's Starflight of the Nightwings! Claws up, teeth ready! Fight!"

 **(Kirby and Starflight in the ring, what do you guys think?)**


End file.
